Ignis D. Eve
}} |extra1= |bounty= 570,000,000|}} |devil fruit= | }} Introduction Is the older sister of Ignis D. Hiro, and Ignis D. Riku and is the first child and only daughter of Ignis D. Shizen and the grandchild of Ignis D. Zashi. Also the consumer of the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Sekhmet Apearance Eve is a young beautiful woman with long black hair that is parted into a bang. Eve wears the clothes of a noble that have been highly modified to fit her and her "image". She has horns and black wings that come from her Coronan inheritance, as well as sharp pointed ears coming from her Majin inheritance. Personality Eve is a kind hearted woman, however formerly mean and hating the world, Grove D. Hiro opened her eyes to the beauties of the world, thus resulting in her being nicer and usually happier than her Little Brother. She is always seen smiling no matter the situation and standing up for her Nakama and Family. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Eve is a extremely talented woman, being leagues stronger than her little brother. She is known for her exceptional speed and Spear skills, (being the one who taught Hiro) she has exceptional strength and wits to get her out of the tightest spots. Devil Fruit For more information, see: Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Sekhmet Eve's devil fruit allows her to turn into Sekhmet if the lion headed Egyptian god of war, fire, healing, medicine, and vengeance. Giving her above superhuman power and speeds to rival that of a cheetah using her own combined with her fruit. This fruit gives her full knowledge over all weapons as well as mastery of weapons, it also gives her full control and mastery of any form of martial arts she has fought and touched. She gains the ability to produce fire as well as heal things. She gains full knowledge over all medicines, herbs, berries ect. Spear Skills Eve uses her spear for almost everything, as she is no the most reliant on her devil fruit, being able to fend for herself with her exceptional spear skills and speed. Her spear is double sides, and the blades are made of a Wapometal aluminum compound that's been reinforced to make sure it doesn't break. The staff has been made of Wapometal. Strength It is unknown how truly strong Eve is, but it is known that she can take down Her Brothers in Arm Wrestling at the same time, sending them through the floor. Speed Eve has shown her speed on numerous occasions, even without using her devil fruit she is very speedy as she is able to seemingly use Soru, however she is plainly running. Haki 'Busoshoku Haki' 'Kenbunshoku Haki' 'Haoshoku Haki' Rokushiki 'Geppou' Gallery Trivia Eve loves Vegetables, as she is a borderline vegetarian. She states what keeps her from being a vegetarian, is Pork, Seaking, and Beef. Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Captain Category:Spear User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Will of D. Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Majin Category:Rukiryo